1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to and can be used as an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various designs of internal combustion engines in which the reciprocating movement is carried out by opposite cylinders:
WO 00/77366A1, in which two mobile cylinders are attached to each other in the area of the central transverse section and execute reciprocating movements relative to stationary pistons fixed to opposite sections of the housing. The heads of said pistons are directed toward each other. Working cavities between corresponding pistons and cylinders are interconnected through transfer ports and conduits which are located in the mobile cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,622 in which two mobile cylinders are mounted opposite each other on an elongated shaft cam (pin). The shaft cam (pin) is located between the transverse parts of the cylinders. Said cylinders carry out a reciprocating movement relative to the stationary pistons attached to the opposite parts of the housing. The heads of said pistons are directed toward each other.
There is also a “Fluid Machine” (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,471 B2, Israel Pat. No 128763) in which two mobile opposite cylinders are rigidly attached to each other. The transverse closed parts of said cylinders are located on the outside ends thereof. Said cylinders execute reciprocating movements which always occur simultaneously in the same direction. Inside the opposite cylinders are two stationary opposite pistons which are attached to each other and rigidly secured to the housing. The proposed invention constitutes a continuation and addition to said invention “Fluid Machine” and represents a way of application thereof as an “Internal Combustion Engine”.